You Had This Coming
by GalacticSaz
Summary: [Insane!Midoriya AU] He snapped. He snapped and no one knows how to handle what they're seeing. The strongest among them is currently being beaten to death, and no one can lift a finger to stop it. What's worse, is that they're next.


The screams faded into white noise in his ears, the only clear thing in his mind being the blonde in front of him. Red eyes widened in surprise and absolute horror. It was satisfying. Watching his _friend_ cower away from him, instead of the other way around. A grin spread across his lips as he kept going. And going. And _going_. The red on his knuckles starting to drip into the wooden floor of their classroom.

He heard a loud shout, no doubt the principal, but he didn't stop. His precious _friend_ looked so dazed now, it was invigorating. His big eyes closing as Izuku's tiny fist made contact again and _again_. So many times he was on that side. Did _Kacchan_ ever stop? No, no he didn't. And Izuku wasn't about to stop either.

Something shifted in his peripheral as Kacchan gave one last eruption to try and startle him away from his victim. The person closest, another _friend_ , noticed and moved to step in. That is, until Izuku set his gaze on him. Blood was splattered across freckled cheeks and ran down clenched fists. A crazed smile on his lips as wide eyes started taking in everything in the room. The adults that had started moving to grab him. The children moving away in _fear_. He had never been feared before. It was all so new. All so… captivating.

A feeling engulfed his chest and he began to laugh. The room froze as Izuku leaned backwards from the force. Crinkles forming in the corners of his eyes as his mouth spread wide to let the sound out. He was strong. He held _power_ now. If he wanted, this whole room would be _red_.

The floor creaked near him and the laughter stopped, his head snapping in that direction to see his homeroom teacher trying to get a better look at Kacchan. Izuku smiled sweetly, moving so she could see just _what_ he had done. She gasped and slapped her hand to her mouth in disgust. Izuku giggled, an innocent sound tainted by his apparent lack of sanity.

Deciding enough was enough, the principal took a large stomp forward, garnering everyone's attention. Everyone but Izuku. The greenette had turned back to Kacchan, ideas brewing in his mind. He could try that, but it would make him a villain, right? No, of course not! Kacchan bullied him every day and _he_ wasn't a villain in their eyes. Maybe, maybe if he goes through with this, _Izuku_ will be a hero! Yes, he likes that idea very much.

Before another thunderous step embedded with authority can go any further, Izuku shoots forward himself. Tiny hands curling around a tiny neck. Gasps and shouts rang out again, but they all blurred together in Izuku's mind. The blonde had jolted awake at the pressure, eyes clouded with pain and confusion. With any luck, they wouldn't get any livelier.

A moment later, someone has _actually_ stepped in, and Izuku can't help but laugh. Took them long enough. A student was suffering, sorry, their _prize_ student was suffering, and it took them _way_ too long to come save him. His laughter kept growing in volume, eyes sparkling with mirth. Meanwhile, the teacher told his homeroom teacher to call an ambulance and Izuku's mother. That's when his laughter died. His mum shouldn't be burdened by this. He wouldn't allow it.

As Kacchan sat coughing weakly, the school nurse trying to patch him up as best she could, Izuku struck. The principal's head snapped back as Izuku punched him in the chin. His grip loosened enough for Izuku to pull away and run for his homeroom teacher. Some girls screamed as he passed, his wide eyes scaring them. He was zoned in, prey targeted as he sprinted across the room. When their teacher made it to the door, she turned at the panicked cries of her students, and watched in horror as Izuku leapt at her from a desk top. The next thing she heard was a loud bang.

Blood seeped into her shirt, proceeding to pool onto the floor as Izuku sat on her stomach, panting at the excursion. Shakily, another grin graced his lips. Something shot through his system and he felt more alive than ever. He didn't know what it was but seeing the lifeless form of his _useless_ teacher made him feel the best he had in years. Every day, she would watch from the front of the class and do _nothing_ to stop the explosive villain. He was doing a service, really. If she was gone, someone better could come in and protect their students! The principal should be thanking him!

"He's lost his mind. Someone call the emergency services right now!"

The world was clear. Oh so clear. Class of aspiring heroes… HA! There weren't any heroes here. He _knew_ heroes. Knew how they acted. How they _functioned_. There was no way anyone here fit that description. If only All Might would come save him. Maybe if All Might came to his school, he could show them all what being a hero is.

All Might wouldn't let villains get away.

With that in mind, Izuku turned to everyone in the class. Despite the stupidity of the action, it was a student phoning the police and medical services. They would be his first target.

Dashing forward, the child jumped in fear and screamed, the line finally being picked up as the child went from screaming to crying out in pain. He's so glad that girl from the front of the class wanted to be an artist instead. Her scissors were going to help erase a villainous infestation. With that in mind, he sent her a sincere smile as he pulled the stationary from the boy's neck.

He saw Kacchan slowly coming around and scowled. He was the biggest villain of all. Even meaner than Toxic Chainsaw! But, he created this alliance. This… _league_. If he was going to be stopped, it would be _after_ he watched everyone else fall. Izuku would apprehend them all. He would be a hero. Even without a quirk, he could do it. He was going to be a hero, and everyone would know that all it takes is hard work and endurance. He endured for so long. _So long_.

The teachers and nurse had to go first he decided. If anyone was going to stop him, it was them. First off, was that principal. The man that let evil fester inside of his walls. Using the scissors like a blade, he ran and cut behind the mans knees. He fell to the floor with a loud yelp, shock wrapping around his face like a blanket. No longer did he give commands on how to deal with the situation. Instead, he watched as Izuku crawled along his back with a smile. The next thing he knew, warmth was trickling down his throat and his body started feeling weak.

Just like the principal, the other teachers were easy to defeat. They went down, and no one else stood against him. Not the nurse, and definitely not the students. The other students just shook their heads when he got close. All but one. One boy, his _other friend_ , threw a punch at him. But it was weak. _So weak_. How had he ever feared this boy? In the others face, Izuku laughed. Laughed as he pushed him to the ground. Laughed as he threw the scissors to the side and grabbed his neck. He watched in awe as the light left this boys eyes. The fight leaving his tiny body.

He grinned as the thrashing stopped and no more breath brushed against his arm. Then he turned to Kacchan. He was awake now. Conscious enough to register that everyone else was taken care of. No one else would help him. No one would praise the _villain_ for hurting others. Izuku's smile became warm as he stepped towards him.

Kacchan tried crawling backwards, injuries hurting too much for him to try and run, but his mind screaming that he needed to be far, _far_ away from his old friend. Nudging against a bento, Kacchan did the first thing that came into his mind. He threw it at Izuku.

The box hit the greenette in the forehead, corner cutting into his flesh and causing a small river of blood to cascade down the others face and into his eye. They remained closed for a moment, and Kacchan had a glimmer of hope that something had happened. Maybe he had snapped the other out of it. Maybe he would cry and run away. Nothing he hoped for happened.

Green eyes opened slowly, uncontainable rage glistening to create a terrifying aura that shrouded the freckled child. Kacchan winced, teeth grinding together as he thought about what was going to happen to him.

The blood stung his eye, but he refused to close it. He wanted to watch as his big bust came to a close. Wanted to see Kacchan's reign of terror come to an end by _his hands_. Spotting the earlier discarded scissors, Izuku bent over and picked them up. Kacchan's eyes widened as Izuku began walking again. Hands cleaning the blades as he checked to make sure they were usable.

Planting his foot on Kacchan's stomach to keep him in place, Izuku leaned so he was towering over him. The blonde looked scared, but he still held a glint of defiance in his eyes. No doubt planning on using his quirk. In a quick, fluid motion, Izuku sliced Kacchan's right wrist, cut deep enough to draw a lot of blood and a loud wail of pain. He grinned as he replicated the motion for his left wrist. Kacchan began to thrash again, tears streaming down his face as blood quickly left his arms. The amount he lost earlier just making his vision blur quicker.

Wanting to hurt Kacchan more, and not in favour of just throwing the scissors away like last time, Izuku stabbed the metal into Kacchan's thigh. Another scream, and his body felt as though it was lifting. Like he could float away any moment, and yet his glee kept him in place so he could finally beat the final villain running amuck. Izuku smiled as his fingers squeezed the bad guy's neck, the sound of sirens closing in.

"I get to be a hero now Kacchan, are you jealous? I saved people from suffering at your hands later in life! I bet All Might would be proud. He always wins his fights with a smile, so I'll smile for you Kacchan. I beat the villains, so I'm a hero. I'm a quirkless _hero_."

* * *

 _ **BREAKING NEWS**_ **:**

 **An entire class of students, and four members of the school staff have been murdered this afternoon. One teacher reported loud shouts and screaming coming from another classroom, and the other classes all being evacuated due to the potential threat. It is unknown just** _ **who**_ **took the lives of these unfortunate souls, but the police are working towards finding out.**

 **In addition to the deaths, it is believed that one child survived and was kidnapped from the scene. His body was not found amongst the others, and his mother has reported to not having seen the boy since that morning.**

 **If you have any news on MIDORIYA IZUKU, then please step forward.**


End file.
